December 2022
December 2022 During the month of December, Yeovil Town F.C played 7 League matches, 1 FA Cup game and 1 Europa League Group Game. They ended the month 3rd in the League. Premier League: MD15 Chelsea Post-match Interview "Well, that was certainly something. They came out firing first with their star-studded team and it looked like it would be a long afternoon. But we changed our set-up to be tighter in defence and play on the break, and we kept pulling a goal back each time they went ahead. For that alone, we deserved a draw. But... when you switch off right at the end of the game, this is what will happen to you. But that's how it goes. All we can do now is put our head down and just go again in the next game." Europa League Group Stage: MD6 Olympiacos Post-match Interview "We finish top of the group! It was a slow crawl over the finish line with the second round of fixtures, but thankfully our fine form in the first half carried us this far. Obviously, it's disappointing to tie a game to yet more late goals, but let's not lose sight of the bigger picture here. We're making history right now and that's something to be proud of. We're going to push this team as far as we can go. On our day, there isn't a team we can't beat." Premier League: MD16 Southampton Post-match Interview "Another example of having a game under control and a lapse in concentration causing to a late wobble and giving the wrong impression of how the match played out. Unfortunately, our troubles keep starting when I have to swap Sorensen. He just doesn't really have the stamina yet to play the aggressive shielding role that I want from him. More than anyone else on the pitch, he is often the most tired first. Unfortunately, we don't really have a player of equal quality yet to cover that loss. It's something we're looking into. Overall, this was a good game for us. We played well and created plenty of chances for ourselves. R. Blanco was on top form today, making no less than 12 saves! Granted, they weren't often the most threatening chances, but he played an important role regardless. He has been a wonderful signing for us and was worth every single penny spent!" Premier League: MD17 Crystal Palace Post-match Interview "That was a humbling match for us and one that I feel we needed. We were forced into the rotation of the team as the fixtures are so packed together, but we were good enough to win today. But they came at us from the first minute and they deserved their win. We got a few days to make amends ahead of Brighton, which I believe we will, but today goes to show that any team is capable of altering the path of any team if you're not at 100%." Premier League: MD18 Brighton & Hove Albion Post-match Interview "That was a crazy 10 minutes right at the beginning! From high to low, and back on a high again over 8 minutes. Same happened when we hit our third, but I think we always had control of the game. We controlled the last two thirds very well and we deserved the result. Plus, it was good to see Mounie back amongst the goals. He looked very comfortable today and that would do wonders for his confidence. Benkovic adds to his tally to take him 5 goals clear in the race for the golden boot with 16 goals. What an amazing season he's having!" Premier League: MD19 Tottenham Hotspur Post-match Interview "What a way to wrap up the first half of the season! We have been so inspired over these first 19 matchdays that I have to pinch myself sometimes. Who knows if it will continue. We're just going to do what we do best and see where that takes us. I'm not sure how Kane's second goal was allowed to stand. Ruben was clearly fouled after he caught the corner and it was from a collision with a Spurs player. It's another example of something that makes us look worse on paper, but if you watched it live, you'll know how ridiculous it was. We're nearly in 2023 and the Premier League still doesn't have VAR. It's a joke." Premier League: MD20 Brighton & Hove Albion Post-match Interview "Never one to shy away from last-minute drama, we continued our trend of leaving it late to snatch a result! We needed that last-minute push to seal the victory and complete the double against Brighton who caused us a lot of trouble just to other week. G. Morgan went off injured but it was more as a precaution than anything. It was a rare appearance for him and will probably be his last for the season as we're looking to send him out of loan in January." Premier League: MD21 Crystal Palace Post-match Interview "Now it's our turn to suffer from a lack of concentration at the end of the game. Honestly, it is frustrating and it is something we have tried to work on, but as our defensive record this season suggests--we're not very good at stopping teams from scoring against us. Potentially, I would like to address this in January, but I think we would benefit more from a tactical tweak more than anything else. We will see. Today was frustrating, but I glad Mounie and Benkovic were on the scoresheet again." FA Cup: Round 3 Leicester City Post-match Interview "Absolutely disgraceful performance. It doesn't matter if we fielded a team of reserve players, you can not get beat like that. Especially with our recent history with Leicester, this just opens up the door again to a growing hatred between the two fanbases. Unfortunately, I think this match proves why a lot of these players are on the fringes of our current team despite being long-term servants to the club. Today's back five was our Championship winning team. I care about these players a lot but I don't think we have much of a choice but to find them new clubs if they are serious about minutes for the first team. It's sad that it has come to this, but we need to improve the quality of our depth if we are to maintain our current standards in the Premier League. We will look to see how we actually compare with Leicester once we play them in the league next month." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review YeoLaTengo Player of the Month League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.